There is a demand for vulcanizable compositions which can be processed in liquid form, or as far as possible solvent-free or have a low solvent content and, after curing or vulcanization, have the typical properties of vulcanized elastomers. There is particular requirement for materials which can be processed in low-viscosity form and, after vulcanization, have high thermal stability and adjustable physical properties and hence combine the properties of customary systems processable in liquid form, such as silicone rubbers or polyurethanes with the properties of high-performance elastomers, such as, for example, HNBR, EVM, ACM and AEM rubbers. There is also a particular need for materials which firstly have a very low viscosity at high temperatures or under high shearing but secondly are provided with sufficient stability under load at room temperature. This combination of properties would mean that on the one hand they can be moulded by customary methods (extrusion, injection, calendering, pressing) to give bodies which are dimensionally stable for a short time at room temperature, such as, for example, hides, lining strips or lining bodies, and can be used as such but aquire a low viscosity at higher temperatures and can then typically be processed “in liquid form”.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide compositions which have low viscosities at the processing temperature while at the same time stability under load at room temperature and furthermore high thermal stability and a high level of physical properties after vulcanization.